


I'm Yours

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: He tries to follow.He doesn’t even make it to the doors as hands push him back, stopping him from going any further. “Please that’s my fiance!” Ryan pleads, although he doesn’t fight back against the nurses. He should know better considering how many times they’ve been in hospitals but it doesn’t help. He just stands there, watching as dread sinks in his stomach the further away Jeremy gets.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill by an anon on [Tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/173270122823/get-in-the-car-youre-going-to-the-hospital). If you like my writing please consider checking out [my tumblr](http://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/) or throwing prompts my way ♥

Admittedly, there was once a perception that the Fake’s were incapable of failure; they executed tasks without the slightest of problems, got it done in a timely matter, and were left untouchable by anyone. When the members had quite the noriety before even becoming a gang, it was almost expected. Of course it was just rumors. 

Geoff used them to his advantage as they crawled their way up to the top.

It wasn’t an easy task.

It didn’t help that the mindset went to some of their heads. One careless mistake later and it leads them here. Ryan has his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder. Blood is on his hands, stuck underneath his nails & clinging uncomfortably to the hair on his arms. Or maybe what makes his skin crawl is that it’s Jeremy’s blood that now stains his clothes. His flashy purple jacket now looks muted.

“Get in the car,you’re going to the hospital,” Ryan says, voice strained. He pulls Jeremy closer.

“Ryan, I’m telling you, it’s not that bad. I don’t need a hospital,” His words begin to slur, legs dragging behind as Ryan pulls him closer towards their escape vehicle. “We have Andy.”

There’s a laugh. It’s humorless; fear beginning to take the Vagabond as his throat seems to constrict. It makes it hard to speak let alone breathe. “Andy throws up at the sight of broken bones. Shut up and get in.”

He doesn’t even bother strapping Jeremy in before speeding off. Yet, the drive feels too long. Trying to pull off their notable costume choices to hide their identity is not easy while steering. Any stoplight or sign was ignored. Only once they’re right outside the hospital door does Ryan even attempt at rubbing off his face paint. ( Having it stick in his hair is not fun but it’s the least of his concerns right now. )

The hospital lies under Geoff’s territory, thankfully. With Jack’s and the rest of the crew’s help supporting kids, it definitely brought them into their good graces instead of resorting to shoddy under-the-table corrupt doctors. It wasn’t so much as bribery but no one can complain since most of the workers are lenient towards the Fakes. 

Ryan rushes in, practically carrying Jeremy. “I need help!” He cries out in a panic. It’s unfortunate that in Los Santos bullet wounds are so common.  They get straight to work, pulling the lad from Ryan’s hands to get him on a stretcher.

He tries to follow. 

He doesn’t even make it to the doors as hands push him back, stopping him from going any further. “Please that’s my fiance!” Ryan pleads, although he doesn’t fight back against the nurses. He should know better considering how many times they’ve been in hospitals but it doesn’t help. He just stands there, watching as dread sinks in his stomach the further away Jeremy gets.

It leaves him pacing at the front. Like a predator, back and forth; 5 steps one way, 7 steps back, inching closer and closer towards the door they dragged Jeremy behind. Ryan even does laps, going into the bathroom to wash his face every so often as the apprehension builds further. He watches the door like a hawk. Every time it opens he’s expecting someone to tell him any news. 

Hours pass and exhaustion leaves him with his head buried in his hands as he sits in the waiting room.

“Mr. Heysworth,” A nurse steps out which catches Ryan’s attention. He bolts up. “You can see Mr. uh… Dungle? Now.”

She leads him towards the patient rooms, explaining to him in a soft voice and a smile what’s going on with his fiance. He doesn’t catch her name as he stops at the door, not exactly listening as he stares at Jeremy. “Got him there in good time,” She might’ve said,”Minor blood loss but he’ll recover just fine.”

Jeremy was still asleep when Ryan decides to nervously step inside. The anesthetic knocked him out good but he looks so pale now. It feels wrong to see his sunflower almost wilted. Ryan pulls up a chair to Jeremy’s bedside and takes his hand in his. He’s mindful of the monitor on his finger as he drops his forehead against it.

The room smells too much like antiseptic he wants to throw up. The beeps of his heartbeat are hardly comforting. It all feels too wrong.

“If I didn’t know any better I might think you were crying,” Jeremy teases, voice hoarse and weak. He can barely lift his head, turning slightly with a fond smile on his face.

“Oh shut up,” Ryan says, smirking. He presses a kiss to Jeremy’s hand.

“Please tell me you didn’t give them your stupid aliases.”

There’s a pause. “...Maybe.”

“God they’re worse than ‘Edgar’,” Jeremy rolls his eyes affectionately, unable to do much more than that.

“At least they bought it,” Ryan says. Their laughter fills the room.

“You’re such a dork.” Jeremy pulls Ryan’s hand over his chest in a silent urge for the man to lean down. He brings him close for a chaste kiss, their noses brushing against each other before Ryan drops his head down onto the bed. Their fingers intertwine together.

Ryan hums lightly, his fingers tapping against Jeremy. “Yeah, but I’m your dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mr. Heysworth' and 'Mr. Dungle' is a reference to something my friend Charlie did. Check out his art of ['Jeremiah Dungle'](https://goldnapollo.tumblr.com/post/171709580181/from-the-first-post-a-bad-joke-of-mine-that-got).


End file.
